Mi pequeña fotógrafa
by Dai-chan.Uzumaki
Summary: Incluso el peor día de tu vida puede mejorar, solamente necesitas un joven que te recuerde a esa mancha naranja en el maletero de tu coche.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son míos son del gran Masashi Kisimoto. Unicamente la historia a salido de mi mente.

Mi pequeña fotógrafa

Era un sábado por la mañana y le tocaba ir hasta el parque de la ciudad para una sesión de fotos a una pareja de novios que querían tener un escenario más 'natural'. Como si poner un fondo con el photoshop no quedase natural en los tiempos que corre y con la tecnología. Y es que Hinata Hyuga con 23 años de edad y los 3 años de experiencia en el campo de la fotografía sentía que hoy era uno de esos días. Los días en los que puede pasar cualquier cosa que te arruine por completo el poco buen humor que creías tener esa mañana y no estaba muy mal encaminada realmente.

- Ya nada me puede ir peor. Murmuro mientras se dirigía con su pequeño coche azul con manchas naranja por el maletero, y es que esa mañana el vecino le dio por pintar el cuarto de su hijo de ese color sin contar que la gravedad es fuerte y mas si se pone el bote en la ventana. Además su jefa le echo el alegato por llegar 5 minutos tarde, porque según ella '_las chicas jóvenes y guapas como tú creen que porque tienen aún sus pechos bien puestos pueden ir mangoneando a gente honrada y trabajadora, si, como la guarra que se tiro a mi marido'_. Maldita sea 3 años llegando puntual e incluso antes de tiempo para que a la primera de cambio la tome conmigo por otra chica que ni conozco. Y para poder rematar el día todas las fotos que revele salen en tonos rojos y amarillos teniendo que repetirlas.

Tras una media hora de atasco que no veía fin consigue llegar al aparcamiento subterráneo para dejar su coche azul-naranja, saliendo con todo su equipo hacia el lugar acordado con la pareja.

Miro por los alrededores hasta que consiguió verlos a lo lejos, eran los únicos vestidos con traje de bodas de todo el maldito parque de Konoha. Se dirigió hacia ellos con paso decidido.

- Buenos días señores Nara, lamento el retraso pero es que no esperaba que hubiese ningún atasco a estas horas de la mañana. Hinata observo a la pareja que tenia enfrente suyo, no aparentaban mucha mas edad que ella.

- No se preocupe, con que las fotos salgan realmente bien nos conformamos, ¿verdad Shikamaru?. Le pregunto la mujer de un pelo rubio recogido en un extraño moño, al hombre castaño que estaba a su lado.

- Realmente todo esto me parece algo problemático pero si te empeñas, por mi está bien.

- Bien pues si no os importa vamos a empezar ya con la sesión de fotos. Acto seguido Hinata se dispuso a sacar todo lo relacionado con su cámara y demás objetos. Empezando así la sesión, en la cual les saco diversas fotos a los novios en las cuales salían en varios sitios del parque desde distintos ángulos para intentar enfocar la luz y que quedasen mejor.

_Tras 2 horas._

- Bien pues ya hemos terminado, espero que no se os haya echo muy pesado. Dijo Hinata mientras guardaba su cámara para poder irse al estudio y empezar cuanto antes a revelarlas y poder dar por finalizado este día tan horrendo.

- Gracias por todo Hinata, esperamos que las fotos sean realmente bellas. Temari y Shikamaru empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del parque, Hinata se despidió de ellos con la mano viendo que Temari lo hacia también pero con demasiada efusividad.

- Uff, que pareja tan extraña. Realmente son muy opuestos. Murmuro para si misma mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa. Tras recoger todo el equipo empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de los subterráneos cuando a lo lejos vio un joven con un chándal naranja que corría junto a otro pero este vestía de negro. Realmente no vio nada especial en ellos por lo que decidió seguir su camino hacia el subterráneo.

Se monto en el coche y cuando estaba a punto de arrancar decidió salir de nuevo a ver ese joven de naranja, lo único que llevo consigo fue la cámara que se la colgó al cuello. Y es que ese chándal y las manchas de su coche eran exactamente iguales a su parecer.

Salió al parque y empezó a caminar de manera tranquila intentando dar con él, tras unos 10 minutos caminando de aquí a allá decidió darlo por perdido, se fue a un banco que daba justo al frente del lago que se encontraba en mitad del enorme parque dejando a un lado un puente que lo atravesaba de lado a lado.

Hinata enfoco su lente y empezó a sacar fotos a diversas flores que vio por ahí cerca, alguna que otra pareja y sobretodo el lago que tenía enfrente.

- Maldita sea Sasuke-teme, es un ejercicio matutino no una maratón. Baja el paso.

- Cállate dobe, que te estas poniendo fondón.

Hinata se giro aun mirando a través de la lente topándose con el joven de chándal naranja corriendo en su dirección, sin poder evitarlo apretó el objetivo sacándole una foto a ambos chicos. "_Es guapo"_ ese pensamiento no pudo evitar pasar rápidamente por su mente al verlo mejor. Se volvió a girar hacia el lago para que no pensaran que les estaban tomando fotos sin su consentimiento aunque así fuera realmente; sin embargo no dejo de lanzar miradas furtivas hacia el joven rubio. Y es que la sonrisa de ese chico le hacia sentir una calidez increíble en el estómago, ¡y eso que lo estaba viendo de lejos!

Vio como giraban justo en el banco que se encontraba ella, tomando camino por el puente para la otra orilla, haciendo que Hinata volviera a tomar su cámara y sacase más fotos como si fuese una paparazzi.

Cuando el rubio de sus sueños y su amigo cruzaron al otro lado del puente y Hinata no pudo sacar mas fotos de ese joven, decidió que ya era hora de irse al estudio para poder revelar, ahora no solo las fotos de Temari y Shikamaru sino algunas también del chico naranja como lo denomino ella misma a falta de su verdadero nombre.

Y por segunda vez en ese día se dirigió a los aparcamientos subterráneos con cámara en mano y una sonrisa cual niña acaba de hacer una travesura a escondidas de su madre, incluso las manchas de su coche le parecieron menos molestas que esta mañana.

Hinata aparcó cerca de la tienda en donde trabaja y tras saludar alegremente a su jefa que ya no parecía tan cabreada con ella, se encamino hacia el trastero donde estaba todo el material para mirar, retocar y cualquier cosa que necesitasen las fotos sacadas ese día. Se acerco al ordenador y lo encendió, mientras esperaba que se cargase preparo el papel fotográfico y todo lo necesario para imprimirlas.

Observó que ya estaba preparado por lo que conecto la memoria de la cámara y empezó a mirar las fotos para seleccionar entre todas las mejores. Siguió avanzando hasta que empezó a ver las fotos del paisaje del parque, Hinata siguió adelante con cierta ansiedad puesto que sabía **quien** saldría después. Y así fue, un primer plano de un joven rubio de ojos azules con un chándal en un cantoso color naranja corriendo con una sonrisa que a Hinata se le antojo como la más bonita que había visto en toda su vida.

Le dio a imprimir y se acerco hasta la impresora esperando impaciente que sacase la foto, cuando ya empezó a ver que casi había terminado sentía que podría trepar por las paredes.

- Ve mas rápido, ¡por dios!. Casi gritó al ver como la impresora tardaba tanto en sacar la foto. Cuando por fin estuvo impresa, la cogió entre sus manos como si de un gran tesoro se tratase y en ese mismo momento decidió que ese era el hombre de su vida.

* * *

><p>Era viernes por la noche y Hinata había quedado con una amiga para verse cerca del trabajo que ella tenia, y es que era medico en un hospital y tenia turno de noche.<p>

- Por dios Hinata, si te pillan te van a poner una orden de alejamiento o algo peor, iras a la cárcel, esto se le llama ACOSO. Una joven pelirrosa con ojos verdes estaba sentada en una cafetería del centro de la ciudad mientras charlaba con su amiga.

- Ya lo se Sakura pero es que cada vez que lo veo no puedo evitar sacarle fotos, ¡mi dedo se mueve solo, lo juro!. Hinata no paraba de tocarse su pelo negro que tenia recogido en una trenza a un lado y es que sabía que todo lo que su amiga Sakura le estaba diciendo que era verdad. Y es que desde hace dos meses iba TODOS los sábados al parque de Konoha únicamente para ver como el chico de naranja hacia ejercicio y es que en vez dejar de ir y empezar a pensar que eso solo fue un simple: _Lo vi y esta bueno, ya esta._ NO, a ella realmente le gustaba porque no solo era guapo sino además era muy buena persona. Mas de una vez le vio ayudando a un anciano que tenia un puesto de ramen por ahí cerca, como saludaba sonriente a todo el mundo aunque no los conociera, como daba ánimos a los niños que jugaban por ahí, y es que parecía que solo con su presencia ya era como tener un sol andante.

- Al menos sabrás como se llama ¿no?. Sakura le dio un sorbo a su café mientras miraba inquisitoriamente a su amiga. – Lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Bueno… podría decir… se como le llama su amigo… pero es mas un apodo…. -Hinata bajo un poco la mirada ante la vergüenza - es dobe. Murmuro casi deseando que no la hubiese oído.

- Ósea, llevas 2 meses acosándolo. Yendo todos los sábados al parque para verlo, le has sacado tantas fotos que podrías emparedar toda la torre de Tokio y aun así te sobrarían fotos y no sabes SU NOMBRE. Pero a que esperas, deberías hablar con él ya, ni si quiera sabes si tiene novia o algo peor, que este casado.

- Eso ya lo se, pero cada vez que voy a acercarme a él viene alguien y empiezan a hablar o llega su amigo y se van a correr. Y no tiene novia porque los oí.

- Vale, entonces solo falta que habléis de una vez y sabes una cosa. Ese día será mañana porque te voy a ayudar, vamos a ir las dos juntas al parque y tu señorita vas a tener una conversación con él. Le dirás tu nombre y tu número de móvil ¿de acuerdo?

- Si te digo que no ¿lo harás igualmente, verdad?

- Tenlo por seguro. Mañana paso por ti y vamos a desayunar ramen.

- Estas loca ¿Quién desayuna ramen?

- Yo. Además será mi comida, hoy tengo turno de noche, no dormiré nada. Recuerda mañana vas a conseguir una cita. Acto seguido Sakura se levanto dejando el dinero del café en la mesa y le guiño un ojo a Hinata antes de salir del establecimiento.

- Mañana hablare con él. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Hinata ante la idea de que por fin iba a hablar con su chico naranja.

Dejo el dinero por su bebida y siguió el camino que había cogido Sakura hasta llegar a su coche. Hacía casi un mes que le había quitado las pinturas naranjas del maletero pero cuando lo volvió a ver le pareció tan extraño no tener nada naranja en el coche que había acabado comprando un pequeño muñeco de un zorro naranja que colgó en el espejo retrovisor. Lo miro y arrancó el coche dirección a su apartamento. Donde iría directa a terminar unas cosas antes de dormir para estar fresca al día siguiente.

_**Sábado, 8 de la mañana.**_

Hinata se encontraba en su apartamento ya preparada para cuando llegase Sakura a recogerla e ir directas al parque para poder hablar de una vez a su futuro novio y padre de sus hijos posteriormente, porque ella ya lo tenía decidido. De repente empezó a sonar su móvil indicando así que Sakura ya estaba abajo con el coche esperándola, cogió su bolso y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

Bajo apresurada por las escaleras y salió por la entrada vislumbrando el coche azul de su mejor amiga justo en frente, se dirigió hasta allí y se montó en el asiento del copiloto.

- Buenos días, Hinata. ¿preparada para conocer a tu obsesión?. Tras esto Sakura empezó a conducir dirigiéndose hacia el parque de Konoha.

- No estoy obsesionada "_creo"_. No pudo evitar pensar eso ultimo. – Y dime, ¿donde vamos a desayunar?

- En el parque hay un puesto de ramen allí desayunamos, así podemos estar preparadas para cuando llegue.

- Ellos suelen venir entre las 10 y las 11. Siempre quedan en el puente y son muy puntuales, si uno llega el otro ya esta ahí en menos de 1 minuto.

- Bien entonces solo debemos separarlos, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Tú tranquila.

Tras esa pequeña charla las chicas siguieron hablando de trivialidades hasta que llegaron al parque aparcando en los subterráneos y dirigiéndose directas al puesto de ramen para desayunar.

Cerca de dos horas después y tras su peculiar desayuno, ambas jóvenes se encontraban sentadas en el banco que daba una vista completa del puente donde supuestamente siempre ambos amigos quedaban para ir a correr.

- Bien, son las 10.30 y ni rastro de ellos, ¿segura que es aquí? Sakura no para de mirar al puente y las entradas esperando porque llegasen esos dos.

- Estoy completamente segura, dos meses de acoso han servido para algo. Hinata esperaba expectante a que llegase de una vez el rubio. Quería hablar por fin con él y conseguir al menos una cita.

- Lo dices como si fuese algo para sentirte orgullosa. Sakura miró a Hinata con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- Cállate, Saku… ES Él. Hinata empezó a jalar de la manga de la blusa de su acompañante mientras señalaba a un rubio que caminaba por el puente.

- ¡No señales! Levántate y busca al amigo debemos distraerlo. Acto seguido ambas se pusieron en pie rápidamente mientras buscaban al otro para evitar que se acercara al rubio y así que Hinata conversara con su rubio.

- Sakura es el moreno con el pantalón negro y camisa blanca, ¿ahora que? Hinata pasaba su mirada de su amiga al chico que cada vez se acercaba mas donde estaban ellas.

- Bien Hinata esto lo hago por ti. Voy a poner en práctica lo que una vez nos enseño la novia de tu primo.

- ¿Tenten? Espera, ¿vas a hacer eso?

- Si, así que más te vale que hables con él y consigas una cita. Tras decir esto Sakura camino hacia el moreno, justo cuando pasaba por al lado de él se choco "accidentalmente" contra él.

- Lo lamento, es que a veces pierdo un poco el equilibrio. Sakura sonreía ampliamente ante el joven mientras se sujetaba a su brazo.

- Tranquila, no fue nada. Acto seguido siguió caminando como si nada hubiese pasado hasta que oyó algo raro.

- Así que tu nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. No esta mal la verdad. Sasuke se giro lentamente extrañándose que esa desconocida lo conociese hasta que vio en su mano su cartera y su móvil. Se quedo un momento parado tocándose los bolsillos para comprobar, pero estaban vacios.

- Tu ladrona devuélvemelo AHORA. Tras el grito Sakura salió corriendo a toda velocidad seguida por Sasuke que le gritaba que parase.

A unos pocos metros de ahí se encontraba Hinata observando todo y es que desde el momento que menciono a Tenten sabia que alguien acabaría gritando y corriendo. Y es que sus años de matona de pandilla le enseñaron ciertas cosas que Tenten decidió compartir con Sakura y Hinata, por si venían malos tiempos.

Tras perder a ambos de vista Hinata desvió su mirada hacia el puente donde el rubio estaba agachado intentando coger algo del lago. Hinata le miro unos segundos más antes de empezar a caminar de manera un poco dubitativa hasta donde estaba él.

_- Bien, unos pasitos mas y estaré enfrente. Tú puedes. Por ti, por Sakura que no acabe en comisaria para nada. _Ante estos pensamientos empezó a caminar mas decidida hasta que ya solo le faltaban unos pocos metros hasta que vio que el rubio se dirigía directo al agua. Haciendo que directamente saliera corriendo donde el había estado esperando unos segundos antes, miro al lago y no lo vio en la superficie.

_- No es tan hondo como para hundirse en él ¿verdad?_ Aunque ella seguía sin ver rastro de él, por lo que como último remedio decidió tirarse también al agua a buscarlo. Ya dentro del agua se hundió para intentar verlo hasta que sintió unos brazos rodeándola por la cintura, Hinata se giro rápidamente quedando enfrente de unos ojos azules que la miraban con cierta diversión. Hinata se asustó al notar el contacto y empezó a tragar agua por lo que el joven rubio asustado tiró de ella y la subió hasta la superficie para que respirase con tranquilidad.

- Pensé que no te ibas a acercar nunca y realmente me estaba quedando ya sin aire. El rubio tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras seguía abrazando a Hinata por la cintura. – Eres la chica fotógrafa del banco, todos los sábados vienes y te sientas allí. Con un movimiento de cabeza señalo el banco donde estaba sentada antes con Sakura.

Hinata estaba estática, él la había visto, sabía quien era ¡dios mío! Y encima la estaba abrazando en el agua, no sabia exactamente que hacer en este momento por lo que decidió hacer lo práctico: dejarse llevar por los impulsos. Y así lo hizo, al momento siguiente se había acercado a darle un beso en los labios, era uno suave pausado que duro unos pocos segundos. Se separo de él y se le quedo mirando a la cara.

- Ramen… Murmuro el rubio

- ¿Cómo? Hinata casi tuvo la tentativa de tocarse los labios

- Me encanta el ramen mi pequeña fotógrafa. Y le volvió a dar un pequeño beso rápido en los labios.- Uzumaki Naruto

- Hyuga Hinata.

- ¿Haces algo esta noche? Porque te invito a cenar.

- Me encantaría cenar contigo. Le respondió con una dulce sonrisa y es que lo que Hinata no sabia es que no solo ella había estado acosando a Naruto sino que éste mas de una vez había sacado fotos con su móvil a la pelinegra que siempre se sentaba en el mismo banco y que le había parecido la chica mas bonita de toda Konoha.

Gracias por su lectura. Acepto opiniones de cualquier tipo. Un cordial saludo Dai-chan ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Mi pequeña fotógrafa

Los personajes no son míos sino del gran Masashi Kishimoto. Unicamente la historia ha salido de mi mente.

Capitulo 2._  
><em>

_Sábado 20 de Abril._

Un joven rubio se encontraba en su piso recogiendo todo el desorden que la noche anterior le ocasionaron sus amigos, ya que ese viernes quedaron para jugar a la play-station y comer porquerías que compraron entre todos.

- Malditos cerdos, claro como no es su casa. Refunfuñaba mientras metía en una bolsa todos los desperdicios que encontraba hasta que en una esquina encontró un _pequeño regalito_ por parte del perro de Kiba, Akamaru.

- ¡Dios que asco! Ese perro no vuelve a entrar a mi piso NUNCA. Se dirigió hacia el baño para coger papel higiénico y todos los productos de limpieza que tenía, abriendo de paso las ventanas para ventilar el piso.

Tras limpiar todo el departamento y con un olor a limpio se volvió a su cuarto para prepararse. Ya que se cito con su amigo Sasuke a las 10.30 para hacer deporte en el parque de Konoha. Termino de vestirse y cogió las llaves de su coche para encaminarse hasta allí.

Tras unos 15 minutos conduciendo aparco dentro del subterráneo por comodidad y dejo su coche al lado de un pequeño Renault azul con una mancha naranja por el maletero. La miro durante unos minutos riéndose internamente del pobre conductor que tendría que repararlo. Tras esto continuo su camino hacia las escaleras que llevaban directas al parque.

Justo en mitad del puente que atraviesa el lago del parque se encontraba su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha apoyado en la barandilla.

- Buenas Teme, ¿preparado para sudar como un cerdo?

- Más bien preparado para hacerte sufrir dobe. Le respondió un moreno de ojos oscuros separándose levemente de su apoyo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Hoy te ganaré, iré tan rápido que solo veras humo al lado tuyo.

- Ya seguro… Naruto, sigue soñando. Acto seguido comenzaron a correr uno al lado del otro por todo el parque.

Cuando ya llevaban 5 vueltas y el cansancio empezaba a notarse en ambos amigos, Naruto empezó a bajar el ritmo un poco.

- Maldita sea Sasuke-teme, es un ejercicio matutino no una maratón. Baja el paso.

- Cállate dobe, que te estas poniendo fondón.

Naruto le fulmino con la mirada y acelero de nuevo el paso, fijándose levemente que a su izquierda se encontraba una joven morena sacando fotos del paisaje. No le dio mucha importancia y continúo corriendo en dirección al puente para poder dar mas vueltas.

_Sábado 27 de Abril._

Naruto acabó de ducharse y se encamino directo a su armario por el chándal naranja. Se observo en el espejo de su armario y se dio cuenta que empezaba a tener indicios de las noches en vela los últimos días por su trabajo.

Los malditos asuntos legales de las empresas de Sasuke le estaban dando un comedero de cabeza, en que momento se le ocurrió aceptar ser su abogado. Empezaba a arrepentirse pero no pensaba dejar solo a su amigo frente a ese Orochimaru.

Termino de vestirse y se dirigió como todos los sábados al parque en coche.

Lo volvió a dejar en el subterráneo y a unos metros se encontró de nuevo con ese coche de la semana pasada, no le hizo ningún caso.

A lo lejos pudo ver que Sasuke no estaba esperándolo con su típica pose en la barandilla del puente así que se encamino con paso tranquilo hasta allí.

Cuando llegó se acomodo para esperarlo mientras observaba a los lados hasta que vio a lo lejos a la misma joven de la semana pasada sentada con su cámara fotográfica. No pudo evitar fijarse mejor como era "_Morena con pelo largo suelto, ojos perlados y bastante sexy" _una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por toda su cara.

- ¿Desde tan temprano tienes esa cara de gilipollas?. Sasuke se encontraba enfrente de Naruto mirándolo divertido

- Cállate Teme y empecemos a correr. Le respondió antes de volver a mirar a esa chica del banco por última vez.

_Viernes 14 de Junio._

Dos jóvenes se encontraban en un bar en el centro de la ciudad llamado _Hokage_ regentado por una mujer rubia.

- ¡Vamos vieja, dame otra botella de sake! Dattebayo. Naruto empezó a agitar su vaso vacío ante la mirada de una rubia con dos coletas.

- ¡Naruto! Como me vuelvas a llamar vieja, no te dejo entrar nunca mas en mi bar ¿entendido?. La mujer rubia pego un golpe en la barra antes de sacar una botella y colocarla delante de ambos y llenar sus vasos- Y puedo saber, ¿porque os estáis emborrachando?

- Necesitamos descargar energía Tsunade, dattebayo. Naruto tomó su vaso y se bebió el líquido de un trago, ante la atenta mirada de los que le acompañaban.

- Simplemente el muy dobe no sabe como acercarse a hablar con una chica que acosa desde hace dos meses. Sasuke decidió intervenir mientras tomaba un sorbo de sake

- Cállate y no la acoso, solo la observo de lejos y sin que ella lo sepa dattebayo... Murmuro Naruto entre dientes.

- Tú eres el abogado pero según tengo entendido, lo que haces se llama acoso. ¡Incluso le sacaste fotos con mi móvil porque tiene mejor calidad!. Sasuke saco su móvil y empezó a buscar en él. Tras unos segundos pareció encontrar lo que buscaba y mostró la pantalla a Tsunade en la que se podía observar a una joven muchacha de pelo negro, con ojos perlados que tenia una cámara en mano. - Y esa es a la chica que acosa, tengo más de 20 fotos de ella en mi móvil y él tiene otras 50.

Tsunade le quito el móvil de las manos a Sasuke y examino mejor la fotografía.

- ¿Sabéis como se llama? Su cara me suena haberla visto antes... Les pregunto mientras cerraba el móvil y se lo devolvía a su dueño que lo guardo en un bolsillo de su pantalón

- Claro, Naruto le puso un nombre. ¿Como era? Sasuke se giro hacía el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

- Mi pequeña fotógrafa. Tras responder continuo bebiendo de su vaso, era su tercer vaso desde que trajo la nueva botella y con la anterior ya perdió la cuenta

- Bonito nombre, pero como sigas bebiendo a ese ritmo acabaras en el hospital. Y no tengo ganas, la última vez me echo la bronca mi ahijada por permitir un concurso de bebidas

- ¿No acabaste la noche con dos tíos en coma etílico? Le pregunto Sasuke mientras miraba a Naruto que iba a por el cuarto vaso.

- Si, pero aun así Sakura no tenía que esconderme el alcohol de buena calidad de mi apartamento como castigo. Alguna de esas botellas son más importantes que vosotros dos juntos. Tsunada golpeaba la barra ante cada palabra que daba y tomaba un vaso para poder beber junto a ellos dos.

- Siempre hablas de esa tal Sakura y nunca la hemos visto, empiezo a pensar que te la imaginas.

- Callate Uchiha, el día que la conozcas acabaras mal.

- Hump, ¿Porque?

- Chicos dejad de hablar y decidme como consigo una cita con ella. Naruto agitaba el vaso con una mano mientras en la otra tenía la botella.

- Dobe has bebido demasiado, ¿cuantas copas llevas? Sasuke alzo la mano para arrebatarle la botella antes de golpease a alguien.

- Pues.. esto.. no se dattebayo. Naruto miro a su vaso con cierta frustración en el rostro. – Entonces ¿me vais a decir como conquistarla?

- Primeramente habla con ella, pídele el número de móvil, esas cosas que hace la gente normal. Tsunade saco otra botella de debajo del mostrador para ella sola.

- La he saludado todos los sábados pero no se da por aludida, ¡me responde gente que ni conozco! Es frustrante. Naruto se acostó en el mostrador mientras con una mano le intentaba quitar de nuevo la botella a Sasuke que la aparto mas de él.

- Mañana hablaras con ella, yo te ayudare. Como que me llamo Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke se puso una mano en el pecho en forma de juramento. – Trazaremos un plan en el cual quedes bien ante ella y no como el idiota que eres en realidad.

- Para amigos como tú, quien necesita enemigos. Finalmente le arrebato la botella de la mano y empezó a beber de nuevo.

- Lánzate al lago y que te agá el boca-boca, en la novela de Jiraiya funciona. Tsunade ya tenía los mofletes en un tono rojizo y la voz se le notaba un poco pastosa. – O podrías salvarla de la muerte, llegas de repente con tu capa hondeando al viento montado en un sapo gigante como el héroe de la ciudad.

- Tsunade dame la botella, empiezas a delirar. Sasuke le agarro la botella pero ella volvió a sacar otra nueva para seguir bebiendo.

- Si y entonces yo me pondré delante de ella y le diré que ahora todo estará bien y me amara y tendremos 5 hijos. Naruto se levanto del taburete con botella en mano.

- Hump, me largo recuerda mañana a las 10.30 donde siempre. Sasuke dejo el dinero en la barra y se dirigió hacia la salida con Naruto de fondo enumerando los posibles nombres de sus futuros hijos.

_Sábado 15 de Junio. _

Naruto se despertó esa mañana con una fuerte resaca producto de la noche anterior en el bar de Tsunade. Se ducho y se tomo una aspirina antes de ir al parque.

Cuando llego empezó a caminar hacia el puente donde esperaría a Sasuke para que le contara el plan para conquistar a su fotógrafa; mientras se dirigía hacia allí noto un nudo en el estomago que identifico rápidamente como nervios.

Al llegar al lugar indicado se apoyo en la baranda y busco con la mirada a la chica que debería estar sentada en el banco, cuando la vio se dio cuenta que además había otra chica al lado suyo con el pelo rosa. Pero al momento ambas se levantaron y caminaron donde no las podía ver sintiéndose un poco deprimido.

Naruto siguió mirando por donde se fue la morena hasta que se canso y bajo la mirada viendo en el agua flotando una pequeña rana, se agacho para intentar cogerla y tirársela a Sasuke por tardón. Cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que la chica del banco se dirigía directa hacia él. Por un momento se quedo estático pensando que hacer cuando solo faltaban unos pocos metros para que llegase donde estaba las palabras de Tsunade le vinieron a la mente _"Lánzate al lago y que te agá el boca-boca, en la novela de Jiraiya funciona. O podrías salvarla de la muerte, llegas de repente con tu capa hondeando al viento montado en un sapo gigante como el héroe de la ciudad". _Puesto que no tenia sapo gigante la primera opción se le izo la mas optima lanzándose directo al agua.

Sumergido bajo el agua abrió los ojos para ver si ella se tira en su búsqueda, tras unos segundos que a Naruto se le hicieron eternos noto que el agua se agitaba y que ella estaba dentro del agua dándole la espalda. Nado un poco hacía ella y la abrazo por la cintura provocando que se girara al momento por el contacto quedando de esta manera de frente, Naruto no pudo evitar mirarla con cierta diversión.

Pero debió asustarla porque empezó a tragar agua por la boca obligando a Naruto a subir a la superficie con ella aun en sus brazos.

- Pensé que no te ibas a acercar nunca y realmente me estaba quedando ya sin aire. Tras ver que ya respiraba, se relajo y le dedico una cálida sonrisa - Eres la chica fotógrafa del banco, todos los sábados vienes y te sientas allí. Con un movimiento de cabeza le indico el banco donde siempre estaba sentada con su cámara fotográfica.

Naruto no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos, eran de un extraño color perla casi blanco. Realmente únicos y los mas bonitos que había visto en su vida. Pero al momento se olvido de sus ojos porque sintió unos cálidos y húmedos labios sobre los suyos. ¡Le estaba besando! Casi sentía que podría ponerse a trepar por los arboles como los ninjas de las series. Cuando un sabor que reconocería en cualquier lado le vino al momento que ella se separo de él.

- Ramen… Murmuro Naruto

- ¿Qué? Oyó que decía ella

- Me encanta el ramen mi pequeña fotógrafa. Se fijo en los labios que acababa de besar y no pudo resistir el darle él otro beso rápido – Uzumaki Naruto.

- Hyuga Hinata. "_Lindo nombre"_ Pensó al momento de que ella lo dijera.

- ¿Haces algo esta noche? Porque te invito a cenar.

- Me encantaría cenar contigo. Le respondió Hinata con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

Tras esta pequeña charla y dos besos ambos decidieron que era momento de salir del agua. Se acercaron al puente y con la ayuda de Naruto, Hinata subió arriba seguida por él. Se estrujaron las ropas para quitarse algo de agua en las ropas y cogidos de las manos se encaminaron al final del puente.

- ¡Hinata! ¡Socorro!. A lo lejos se pudo ver a una pelirrosa esposada con un policía arrastrándola seguidos por un pelinegro con cartera en mano y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. – ¡Ayúdame! Llama a Tsunade, no, mejor no la llames paga mi fianza y avisa a Tenten.

- ¡Sakura!. Hinata soltó la mano de Naruto y empezó a correr por donde se encontraba su amiga que seguía siendo arrastrada por el policía.

Naruto se quedo un momento viendo la escena, por un lado estaba Sasuke con su sonrisa y por otro la madre de sus futuros hijos al lado de una pelirrosa esposada que había nombrado a Tsunade. Realmente él solo tenía una opción.

- ¡Espere! Soy su abogado. Naruto corrió para situarse al lado de Hinata dejando a Sasuke con una cara de asombro. Si esa era amiga de su Hinata y encima conocía a Tsunade la opción mas lógica era ponerse de su lado, ya se las apañaría solo Sasuke. Él debía empezar a ganar puntos a su favor.

-Fin-

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review en el primer capitulo. Danimolon, Kurogane-taichou, sam9048, lirio, annie, atadalove, Zara Potter-Black, okashira janet, nolanv3.  
><strong>

**Debo decir que realmente iba a ser un one-shot pero viendo los review y releyéndolo me di cuenta que lo deje perfecto para otro capitulo con el punto de vista de Naruto. Además quedaba la cuestión de que paso con Sakura XD**. **Dedico este fic a mi hermana que ama a esta pareja y fue la que me lo pidió.XP**

**Gracias por lectura. Acepto opiniones de cualquier tipo. Un cordial saludo Dai-chan ^^**


End file.
